Sakura Twilight: A First Kiss
by Legend-of-Mitsuki
Summary: A one-shot I did in 2006 which I would like reviews on. YamiYugixOC


**Author's Note: I have been umming and ahhing a while about posting this, but now have finally decided to. I wrote this piece back in 2006, so I am sure there is a lot I could improve on, and it was the piece of writing that inspired me to go on to do creative writing at university. And so here I am now ^_^**

**Please rate and review.**

**

* * *

**Walking along beneath the cherry blossoms at twilight Mitsuki was nervous. More nervous than she had been when asked to sing for everyone at the picnic they had just left. More nervous than when she got up to sing her first solo song. She glanced across at Atemu who was walking along side of her. She twisted her fingers, glanced down at them for a moment then looked back at him. His confidence gave her a feeling that she never wanted to end. He noticed she was looking and Mitsuki averted her gaze. He smiled a mischievous smile that she did not see. Subconsciously Mitsuki shifted her bag to her other side so that there was nothing between them but thin air. She let her hands fall to her sides and seconds later felt Atemu's soft warm fingers between hers. She gasped a silent gasp and hoped he did not see. As they continued to walk cherry blossom petals began to fall, like confetti, as a gentle breeze swayed the trees. Mitsuki tried to pus the thought from her mind but could not and let out a childish giggle.

"What's so funny?" asked Atemu, glancing across at her with an inquisitive, yet all knowing look on his face.

Mitsuki looked up, still giggling. "Oh nothing." She was glad they had not stopped walking. 'At least he doesn't think I'm mad.'

They continued walking. The cherry blossoms vanished behind them as Atemu lead Mitsuki up the hill, towards the large tree on top.

They reached the top. Mitsuki froze in awe at the sight in front of her. The red of the sun bled across the sky in front of them as if it was in on an artist's wet paper, spreading out and mixing with the colours already there. The city was a silhouette, with specks of light, like tiny fireflies, making it glitter. The scene was almost silent, except for the few creatures yet to return home and the sirens that signified all was not well in the city below. A direct contrast to the mood on the hill.

Mitsuki's heart was racing, yet she couldn't move. A few moments later she could feel herself being pulled and without resistance she followed Atemu to the tree where he leaned her against it tenderly. She was a speechless then as she was a few moments ago. With his free hand, Atemu stroked the back of his fingers down Mitsuki's cheek, causing her heart t beat faster. This was sudden and fast. She had said nothing of her feelings for him; had she no need to say a word? Was she that obvious? And was that even a good thing? So many questions. No time to think. She looked him in the eye. It was now or never.

"Atemu." She paused like she did when she was conjugating French, although finding the right words in this scenario was far more difficult. "I…I…I…" she trailed off.

Atemu put his finger to her lips. Silence was created. There eyes met and there was a sudden sense of connection. Mitsuki felt that sudden rush she felt every time she looked across to Yugi at school and remembered the confident, charismatic spirit that immerged every time he duelled in competition. The soul of the past life that resided in the millennium puzzle. The King of Games. The king of her heart.

She had barely been able to speak to him before. Not due to fear, but due to the fact that she was never in the right place at the right time. This fact saddened her, but she was ever the optimist, and when she did get to talk to him, she never wanted it to end. She had thought things would never get better. Until now.

Atemu ran his finger down her lips causing her to shiver out of pleasure. Though things were so fast, Mitsuki could never pretend it was not what she wanted.

"I know." He said and smiled at her; a gentle smile that made her feel week at the knees, but she did not move.

"But how?" Mitsuki's tiny voice was no more than a whisper.

"Just because you can't see me does not mean I can't see you."

Mitsuki looked at him confused. Atemu had no intention of explaining. Instead he lifted her hand and placed it on his shoulder, then held her face in both hands. She could feel his fingers on her hair; a sensation she wanted to feel more. He then moved and removed the chain from which the Millennium Puzzle hung and let it fall on to the emerald grass behind him. He wanted nothing to ruin this moment for either of them. This was the first time he had been free to love since he sealed the shadow monsters a way thousands of years ago. He brushed the hair out of her face. He leaned towards Mitsuki, causing her hart to beat faster and the butterfly feeling a thousand times stronger than she had ever felt before. She watched him as he leaned in. Closer and closer. His eyes started to close and she followed suit. He pressed closer and closer to her, but so slow it made it all the more pleasurable. He pressed his lips against hers. Mitsuki drew in a breath out of surprise that caused her body to go slightly ridged. The slow, gentle motion of the kiss felt like the only thing in the world that mattered. Atemu combed his fingers through Mitsuki's golden red hair. Mitsuki, letting go of all her doubts and fears, matched his pace. She ran her fingers through the dark spikes of his hair; though it was spiked hard, it was soft to touch.

Atemu pulled back. Mitsuki go of his hair and drew back her hands. They fell almost as if she was praying that this was not the end of this precious moment. She opened her eye and looked up in to his deep purple ones, hers filled with a mixture of passion and uncertainty; his: passion and experience.

She let her hands drop and whispered "My first kiss."

Atemu said nothing, and as she closed her eyes a second time, he was glad to have had the pleasure of being there and kissed her again.


End file.
